This is an integrated interdisciplinary program which deals with the major applications of monoclonal antibodies (MoAbs) to the human cancer problem: immunologic classification and diagnosis, in vivo detection and therapy of cancer, and antibodies as carriers of cytotoxic agents. The Program brings together the disciplines of oncology, immunology, cell biology, nuclear medicine, pathology, and biochemistry. The emphasis of the Program is on serotherapy of human leukemia and lymphoma using anti-idiotypes and anti-T cell MoAbs, tumor detection using Indium labelled MoAbs, and ex vivo treatment of human bone marrow using ricin-conjugated MoAbs. Also, a systematic comparison of the various MoAb treatment modalities is under study in a single animal tumor model. Finally, this Progarm studies the production and characterization of human MoAbs to human tumors as well as new murine MoAbs to B cell lymphomas.